Funík
by Octavie
Summary: Jméno povídky hodně napovídá o hlavním hrdinovi tohoto příběhu. Byla jsem na něj hodně zlá. Každopádně věkový rating tu není pro srandu králíkům. Povídka obsahuje násilí. Berte to na vědomí v tom případě, že se ji rozhodnete přečíst.


Před pár hodinama se stala taková věc. Docela zamotala život mně, i všem okolo. Chci vám to všechno vyprávět, abyste mohli posoudit, že jsem v tom všem vlastně nevinně, protože já fakt za nic nemůžu... No začnu asi tam, kde to všechno začalo...

Ani pořádně najíst mě nenechali! Zírala na mě dobrá polovina Velký síně a já si ani nemoh pořádně vychutnat snídani, když se mi koukali přímo do pusy...

A druhá půlka zírala na NĚ... To mě deptalo snad ještě víc.

Bylo to nechutný...

A nejhorší na tom bylo, že jsem za to všechno moh já...

Ale já jsem jenom člověk! Dobře, před týdnem jsem se opil. Kvalitně opil. Slavili jsme totiž s klukama vítězství nad Mrzimorem, tak to se přece čeká, že budeme chlastat, ne?

No a někdy uprostřed oslavy jsem musel na záchod. To je úplně normální, přece jsem hodně pil. Nebyl v tom nějakej záměr!

Potkal jsem jí na chodbě... Snad jen svatej by jí odolal, když tam tak nerozhodně stála a krásně se na mě usmívala. A já svatej rozhodně nejsem. Tak jsem si na ní šáhnul, jen abych se přesvědčil, že to není jen další moje fantazie, jako vždycky. Nebyla. Asi jsem jí zmáčknul trošku víc, než jsem měl, ale v takovym stavu se ta rozlišovací schopnost trochu ztrácí... Najednou se totiž začala koukat vyplašeně a začala přede mnou couvat. Bral jsem to jako hru, jako že si hraje na upejpavku. To holky dělaj, ne?

Začala utíkat a já to pochopil tak, že si to žene přímo do místnosti nejvyšší potřeby, kde na nás bude čekat hezky velká a pohodlná postel. Utíkali jsme docela dlouho, až jsme se zasekli v jedný slepý chodbě. Ale já už byl tou dobou vyburcovanej na nejvyšší míru, tak mi bylo celkem jedno, že žádná postel nebude. Takže jsem se na ní vrhnul rovnou tam a její výkřiky mi připadaly jako výkřiky rozkoše. Přesně tak, jak jsem to od ní vždycky chtěl slyšet.

Ona má úžasný tělo, všechno tak akorát a na správným místě, no úplně jsem se přestal ovládat a to, že se jakoby naoko bránila, mě vzrušilo ještě víc.

Vážně jsem si myslel, že mě chce taky! Asi jsem si to jenom nalhával, což mi tehdy ale nedošlo. Nevím, jestli to byl alkohol nebo to, že se všechny moje touhy najednou měly splnit, ale dodalo mi to obrovskou sílu, daleko větší, než má ona. Nemohla se mi ubránit a já si dal asi nějak podvědomě pozor, aby se nedostala ke svojí hůlce.

Knoflíky jejího přísně až po krk zapnutýho hábitu se rozlítly všude kolem nás, když jsem jednoduše vzal za obě strany a škubnul. Pro moje uši to byla rajská hudba, stejně jako její prosby. Prosila mě, abych přestal, ale mně to nějak nedošlo, prostě jsem tomu rozuměl tak, že prosí, abych pokračoval. A já pokračoval...

Ta jemná bílá košile, co měla pod hábitem, pro mě nebyla absolutně žádná překážka a sukni jsem jí hezky jenom vyhrnul nahoru, punčocháče naštěstí neměla.

Rozhod jsem se, že já se se svlíkáním obtěžovat nebudu, na to prostě nebyl vůbec čas. Jen jsem trhl zipem u kalhot tak rychle, jak to šlo. Hábit už jsem měl rozepnutej z dřívějška, takže to nebyl žádnej problém. Ona mi ječela přímo do ucha, byl jsem sice překvapenej, ale co já vím, co holky dělaj, když se chtěj s někym milovat? Rozhod jsem se to radši nebrat moc na vědomí, prostě jsem si říkal, že když jí to dělá dobře, ať si klidně řve...

Pak to se mnou najednou švihlo o protější zeď a já se rozplácnul na dlažbě asi dva metry od ní. Periferním viděním jsem zpozoroval Malfoye, jak k nám míří.

„Weasley, ty ses asi úplně zbláznil!" zařval na mě. „Jak si můžeš dovolit se takhle zachovat k holce, které se to očividně nelíbí? To se mi fakt jenom zdá... Napadnout primusku při službě... Na co jsi proboha myslel!"

V tu chvíli jsem úplně vystřízlivěl a podíval se na ní. Choulila se na zemi do klubíčka, snažila se zakrýt v cárech svojí košile a celá se třásla. Dívala se na mě s šokem v těch nádhernejch očích a já najednou nemoh pochopit, co se to stalo, jak jsem se moh tak šeredně splíst.

„Vypadni odtud, než zavolám nějakého profesora," procedil ke mě pohrdavě a dřepl si k ní. „Jsi v pořádku, Grangerová?"

Nikdy jsem ho neslyšel mluvit takovym tónem, tak něžně a starostlivě. Malfoye...

Nevěřícně jsem ho sledoval, jak jí jemně pomáhal na nohy, na kterejch by se asi sama bez jeho pomoci neudržela.

„Neslyšel jsi mě?" vyjel na mě skoro hystericky. Kdyby pohled vraždil, tak už je v tu chvíli po mě...

Ani už se nepamatuju, jak jsem se dostal do ložnice. Na oslavu jsem se nevrátil, rovnou jsem zahučel do postele a doufal, že to všechno byl jen špatnej sen.

Ráno jsem zjistil, že jestli to fakt byl špatnej sen, tak v tom případě pokračuje ještě hůř... Všichni se na mě koukali jako na vraha a nejhorší šok mě čekal, když jsem přišel na snídani do Velký síně.

Hermiona seděla u zmijozelskýho stolu a Malfoy jí objímal kolem pasu!

Když mě zpozoroval, vrhnul na mě další z těch svejch nenávistnejch pohledů a já si radši s klukama hned zařídil, abych nebyl nikdy sám, nechtěl jsem riskovat, že... no... že bych ho někde potkal o samotě... On se prostě sám jmenoval do funkce jejího bodyguarda nebo co.

A tak to bylo od tý doby furt. On byl pořád s ní a nespustil z ní ty svoje pracky. Vsadil bych se, že ani v noci, když byli sami dva v těch jejich místnostech pro primuse. Fuj, ani přemejšlet se mi o tom nechce...

Navíc mi to Harry dával za vinu. Chtěl, abych se šel Hermioně co nejdřív omluvit. Doufal, že potom nechá Malfoye Malfoyem a bude to zase jako dřív. Ale on nechápal, že teď už nic nebude jako dřív...

„Tak už za ní běž," zasyčel na mě Harry s plnou pusou. „Musíš se jí omluvit, takhle to přece nejde! Vždyť za tvojí blbou chybu teď platím i já!"

No jo, jemu se to řeklo... Ale on se nepotýkal s představou jen dalších pár minut života. Protože jsem si byl docela jistej, že jestli mě nezabije Malfoy, tak ze mě Hermiona udělá něco hodně malýho a ošklivýho...

Zavřel jsem oči a poslal poslední modlitbičku ke svýmu strážnýmu andělovi. Vlastně žádnýho nemám, tuhle práci vždycky dělala ona, ale na tom teď nezáleží. Pořád jsem si musel opakovat: „Klid, Ronalde, jde jenom o život!"

Fakticky jsem měl roztřesený kolena, když jsem se vydal k jejich stolu. K jejich stolu, pch! Říkám to, jako by jim patřil. A přitom je to stůl Zmijozelu... A ani tisíc pětset devětset lidí ze Zmijozelu u jednoho stolu mě nerozhází!

Nerozházelo. Dokonce jsem se i trochu výhružně zašklebil, jak jsem tam šel, jen aby nikdo nemoh říct, že jsem měl strach.

Hermiona mi vyšla vstříc, v to jsem moh jen doufat. Tvářila se celkem přátelsky, až jsem se divil a docela mi to dodalo odvahu. Z očí se jí pořád ještě neztratil ten divnej plamínek, kterej tam má, jenom když se dívá na mě nebo na Harryho. Ona je úžasná, i když něco provedeme, vždycky nám to odpustí. Musíme se jenom omluvit a slíbit, že už to nikdy neuděláme.

A bylo to... Nechápu, proč mi přijít na to trvalo tak dlouho. Jsem fakt debil... Měl jsem za ní jít hned ten večer a ne jí takhle chudinku malou nechat na pospas Malfoyovi!

Pak se trochu usmála. To mě dostalo. Ježíši, ať se neusmívá! Protože já tenhle úsměv MILUJU, abyste mi rozuměli. A kdykoli se jí objeví na tváři, tak jsem ztracenej... Tehdy v noci se na mě taky usmála, proto se to asi stalo. Protože já nejsem schopnej myslet na nic jinýho, než na tu její pusu, která přímo prosí o polibek. Její obličej se vždycky úplně rozzáří, u koutků se jí udělají miniaturní důlečky a ona vypadá jako padlej anděl, to prostě nejde vydržet... Hermiono, klidně se mrač, ale TAKHLE se na mě neusmívej nebo se neznám!

Kolem mě se začal ozývat smích a já musel ostře zamrkat, abych se vrátil zpátky do reality. Ani jsem si neuvědomil, že jsem byl chvíli úplně mimo.

Svojí chvíli už jsem promeškal... Už se neusmívala a i když jsem předtím chtěl, aby to nedělala, najednou mi ten úsměv, kterej umí rozsvítit celou Velkou síň, hrozně chyběl. Najednou jsem nevěděl, co mám říct a moc mi nepřidalo ani to, že se Malfoy rozhod, že jsme „o samotě" dost dlouho a začal se zvedat z lavice.

Musel jsem využít každý volný vteřiny, tak jsem to vychrlil všechno naráz.

„Hermionopromiňžejsemsenatebetakvrhnulužsetonestane."

Málem jsem se tou větou zalknul, protože jsem se snažil nedejchat, abych to měl za sebou co nejrychlejc, abych to snihnul dřív, než k nám dojde Malfoy.

„Nechcešsijítsednoutknámjakodřív?" položil jsem jí životně důležitou otázku. Podle výrazu jeho tváře jsem poznal, že tohle už Malfoy slyšel.

„Na to zapomeň Weasley," zpražil mě, jako bych nebyl víc, než červ, kterej mu leze z jabka, co zrovna jí. „Jestli si myslíš, že ji nechám _samotnou s tebou_, tak ses asi dočista pomátl! Nepamatuješ si snad, co se stalo posledně!"

Hermiona polkla a v prostředku čela se jí objevila ta malá, prudce tepající žilka. Už jsem se zmínil, že tu žilku miluju? Vždycky, když jí něco rozruší, tak se jí rozbuší a já mám vždycky strach, aby se jí pořádně prokrvil mozek. Ona má totiž úžasnej mozek a byla by škoda, kdyby se jí s ním něco stalo...

„Draco, prosím..." položila mu ruku na rameno. Prsty mě svrběly, jak jsem chtěl šáhnout po hůlce a zaklít ho. „On se mi omluvil a řekl, že už to nikdy neudělá. Já mu věřím..."

„No to teda věříš tomu pravému! Vždyť tě málem znásilnil! Myslíš, že omluva tohle spraví?" ptal se jí, jakoby nemoh uvěřit vlastním očím.

Taky to nemusel tak rozmazávat. Nenávidím ho. Bože, jak já ho nenávidím! Celej život mi dělá ze života peklo a teď je živá připomínka toho, co jsem moh mít a co jsem díky svý blbosti ztratil. Toho, co má teď on. Co na něm vidí, sakra!

„A to si říká tvůj kamarád, uvažuj o tom, prosím..." dokončil chladně, než se otočil na patě a odcházel pryč ze dveří.

Hajzl. Naparoval se jako nějakej páv.

Žilka na Hermionině spánku se roztepala ještě rychlejc a já skoro viděl, jak jí mozek šrotuje. Fajn, takže ho ještě nemá odkrvenej, to je dobře... Zrovna jsem se chystal otevřít pusu, abych se znovu omluvil a přesvědčil jí, aby se nezlobila, když kolem mě jako slon v porcelánu prošel Gorila Goyle.

A v tu chvíli se TO stalo. Prostě Goyle je nemehlo a strčil do mě... A já vrazil do Hermiony. Omylem! Bože, já bych se jí přece jen tak nedotknul, dokud by mi neodpustila! Normálně to byla nehoda...

Ani jsem pořádně nezaregistroval, ze který strany na mě Malfoy to kouzlo poslal a už jsem ležel o pár metrů dál. Vždyť jsem si myslel, že už odešel! Ale otočil se teda akorát v tu správnou chvíli...

Chtěl jsem se jí jen znovu omluvit, nechtěl jsem se jí znovu nějak dotknout, tím myslím **emocionálně**. To slovo mě naučila ona, je teď moje oblíbený. Prostě jsem se jí nechtěl dotknout ani emocionálně a natož tělesně, což mi bylo ale prd platný, protože on myšlenky asi nečte a tak jsem teď ležel na zemi jak širokej, tak dlouhej...

Chápejte, docela mě to naštvalo, protože moje myšlenky i úmysly byly čistý jako čerstvě padlej sníh a tohle bylo trochu moc i na mě! Nejdřív mi sebere mojí holku a pak mi ještě zabraňuje se k ní vůbec přiblížit! A ta hlava mě docela dost bolela, jak jsem se praštil o nohu havraspárský lavice. Tohle se nedělá, přece nemůže _na veřejnosti_ používat takovýhle kouzla!

Takže jsem se prostě zvednul a jednal. Abych nebyl pořád jenom sebekritickej, musím objektivně uznat, že jsem snad v životě nebyl tak rychlej a neměl tak chladnej mozek. O zrzcích se říká, že mají horkou hlavu, ale tentokrát to neplatilo. Tentokrát jsem se skoro dokonale ovládal, když jsem vyskočil a namířil na něj hůlku. Nikdo nestačil ani zareagovat a já už metal kouzla jako divej. On se statečně bránil, to musím uznat.

Docela mi to šlo, dokonce jsem asi i vypísknul nadšením, když doletěl až k mrzimorskýmu stolu. Jenomže pak se ozvala taková dutá rána (vždycky jsem říkal, že je úplně dutej) a najednou kolem něj byla kaluž krve.

Tak dobře... Asi jsem tak úplně chladnou hlavu neměl. Proboha... Jak jsem moh použít TOHLE kouzlo!

V tu chvíli jsem si uvědomil, že jsem to posral. Totálně... Protože holky v okolí začaly brečet a nejvíc z nich Hermiona. Podívala se na mě nevěřícně a hrozně zraněně, že se mi ta její němá výčitka zabodla přímo do srdce, bylo to ještě horší, než kdyby mi nahlas nadávala. Ale nejvíc mě dostal ten její vyděšenej výraz. Jako by se mě bála! Ale to nemusí, jí bych neublížil. Nikdy!

Jenže já teď vůbec nevím, co mám dělat. Co se dělá s nezletilým čarodějem, kterej omylem zabije svýho spolužáka? Panebože... Pomozte mi někdo, prosím! Tohle je ta nejlepší výpověď, jaký jsem schopnej. Všichni musí uznat, že jsem nic neudělal ze zlýho úmyslu. Takže jestli si to přečte někdo schopnej, kdo mě je z toho schopnej vyvlíknout, prosím vás, pomozte mi...

Přece nemůžu jít do Azkabanu za to, že mám kapinku smůlu, ne?


End file.
